


Videos for Mom

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I hope, I want this to all be fluff, It will mostly be fluff, M/M, but it probably won't be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren being kind of a dork and making videos for his mom and Hux gets pulled into it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First in a While

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the answer Adam Driver gave when asked what Kylo was like, he literally stated "He makes a lot of videos for his mom"

Kylo held up the camera, determining it's proper positioning before turning it on and gaining this wide and almost child like grin.  
"Hey mom, it's been a while since I sent you a video I know, but General Old and Grouchy died in battle, but you probably already know that cause you know"  
Kylo used the force to hold the camera up in place before he jumped onto his bed and crossed his legs to sit comfortably before he continued speaking.  
"So, Snoke has lightened up a bit on my training, he says I'm doing really good."  
He shifted ever so slightly where he was, before he was moving to get up and turn off the camera, stopping a moment letting it capture the fact that he felt quite sad and alone at the time before the video was ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was short but they weren't really meant to be too long.


	2. A New General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and the new General Hux do not get along

It was only a week later that Kylo did his best to walk calmly into his room before closing the door and moving to get the camera, setting it up with the force before turning it on.  
"Snoke brought in a new General, one more my age, he said it was in hopes that maybe we could get along better"  
He turned to face the camera to show the split lip he had, though there was a wide grin on his face.  
"Mom, we do not get along well at all. I swear we're like the total opposite of each other despite being on the same side"  
Kylo moved to grab a piece of cloth to wipe up the blood some as he hadn't done it beforehand. Seeming quite pleased about the fight he had just been in.  
"He's not scared of me though, at least not scared enough not to punch me. It's a nice change."  
There was a knock on the door and Kylo scowled slightly as he moved over to the camera to turn it off.  
"Talk to you later mom"


	3. Messing up Speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo should not be allowed to go to Hux's speeches, ever.

Kylo pulled the camera up from behind the scenes as Hux was giving one of his important speeches.  
"Okay, mom, this is the new General, you know the one who punches me in the face. I like to mess with him while he's making these speeches."  
He turned to camera to himself as he said the last part before turning the camera back to Hux and then using the force to tug rather hard on Hux's coat which nearly pulled the General to the ground and Kylo snickered before Hux was turning to face him with a growl.  
"Damn it Kylo! You Son Of A Bitch!"  
Kylo was turning to run a moment later because he knew he'd really pissed him off and despite having the force he was kind of concerned he might get the shit kicked out of him  
"Don't You Run! I Will End You Ren!!"   
Kylo started laughing slightly as he ran down the hall with the camera in hand, pulling it up after a moment.  
"Sorry mom, gotta go"


	4. Formal Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kylo formally tells his mom who Hux is

The next time Kylo pulled out the camera was around a week after the speech incident. He knocked on the door to Hux's quarters and waited as patiently as he could before the door was opening and he stepped inside.   
"What do you-" Hux stopped midsentence before frowning quite a bit when he saw the camera "What are you doing?"  
"Formally introducing you to my mom"   
Hux frowned slightly, mostly in confusion because this was not the super powerful and fear demanding Knight of Ren he was used to seeing. This was more like the kid he probably never had a chance to really be.  
Kylo shifted his position slightly as he pulled the camera up with the force and moved himself into frame next to Hux who stayed where he was sitting.  
"So mom, this is General Hux, don't worry he hasn't punched me for at least a week"   
Hux looked at Kylo almost feeling slightly tempted to do it right here on camera but a moment later he was looking back at the camera because Kylo looked too excited to look at right now.   
"We're getting better at getting along"   
Hux scoffed slightly but Kylo seemed to ignore him and went back to the message he had to send.  
"Snoke says I'm doing really, really good. But sometimes I don't know, I get worried I'm not good at all"   
"That's shit"   
Kylo looked over with a scowl and Hux held up his hand as if asking to be able to say it in better words and Kylo leaned back a little obviously waiting to hear what the General meant.  
"You're obviously quite skilled and you do excellent work. You have no reason to feel inadequate"  
Hux turned to go back to his work after saying this and Kylo grinned widely as he looked back at the camera before getting up to turn it off and head back to his room.


	5. Pink Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo pulled a prank on Hux

When Kylo brought the camera up again it was really quiet and he was in Hux's room.  
"Okay mom, so Hux totally undermined me earlier so I'm going to teach him a little lesson."  
He moved over to switch out two bottles in the shower.  
"I'm going to switch out his shampoo with hair dye. I'm going to turn his hair pink."  
He was snickering a little as he put the identical bottle in place of the shampoo he had taken. Kylo was quickly out of the room before the General got back. Though he turned off the camera he didn't finish the video exactly until a day later when Hux came storming down the hall towards Kylo's room.   
"Kylo put that down! Now!"   
Kylo was laughing a bit as he held the camera up still and the pink haired General was looking so pissed off it was kind of funny.  
"Kylo"   
The tone was more threatening this time and the Knight just gave a look that dared Hux to do something and not a moment later he was being tackled by Hux, the camera knocked to the side and Kylo used the force to keep it from breaking before turning it off as the fight went down.


	6. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback is a bitch, or so Hux says

Hux had somehow managed to sneak into Kylo's room, while the Knight was in the shower. He didn't know if Kylo knew he was there but based on the fact that he was singing in the shower, he probably wasn't aware. Hux thought a moment before actually moving to where the camera Kylo had was. He picked it up and turned it on before speaking quietly.  
"Your son is an asshole just so you know, turned my hair pink. So I'm leaving him this."   
He held up an outfit that was like a pink version of what he usually wore. He moved to leave it on the bed before taking all of Kylo's other clothes.  
"He'll find it all soon enough but it'll be enough"   
He was grinning slightly as he did this, glancing at the camera before moving to grab it and wait out in the hall. Surely as he had thought Kylo came out, but not in the clothes he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and he looked pissed.  
"Payback is a bitch"  
"Oh someone's about to be a bitch and it won't be payback"   
Hux's eyes went wide before he was up and taking off and Kylo totally ignored the fact that his clothes were right there on the floor as he darted after Hux. The camera left on the floor in the pile of clothes. Phasma being the one to pick it up.  
"Those boys are ridiculous" she turned it off after saying this and moved to put it and the clothes back in Kylo's room.


	7. Sleepy Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux share a room on a small ship.

Kylo turned on the camera in the one room the small ship had, he hadn't been able to sleep so he decided to make another video.  
"Hey mom, it's late, we're stuck on a ship with only one bedroom. Hux is dead asleep. In fact he might be dead, I'm not sure."   
Kylo was chuckling which only turned to a fit of laughter when Hux kicked him because he was sitting at the foot of the bed. Hux groaned when Kylo let out a full laugh before he was sitting up and throwing one of the pillows at the Knight.  
"Either go to sleep or shut up so I can sleep" Hux huffed out the words in a rather tired tone  
Kylo sat upright having let the pillow hit him because it was more fun that way before he was tossing the pillow back over to the head of the bed and moved to lay down beside Hux who let out a small grumble as he tried to get comfortable all over again.  
"He's too cute"   
Kylo grinned as he said this because he could feel Hux go tense next to him which usually meant he was uncomfortable and that usually meant he was embarrassed, especially when Kylo said stuff like that. Kylo turned off the camera so he could focus on trying to sleep again and let Hux get his sleep.


	8. Battle Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo decided to take a video in the middle of a battle.

Kylo actually had the audacity to pull the camera up in the middle of a battle, one they were not winning by the way.   
"Hey mom, just realized I haven't sent you a video in a while."  
He ducked a moment later to avoid a stray shot before standing up straight and shaking his head before there was an explosion nearby and he leapt into the air and almost comically Hux ended up catching him.  
"God you're heavier than you look"   
"Yeah but you already knew that"   
"Are you really videoing this?"  
There was that audacity again as Kylo just shrugged like he didn't see the problem with it and the General gave quite a scowl before his face lightened up a little as he turned to the camera.  
"Ma'am your son just jumped into my arms screaming, so I'm turning this off so we can leave"   
He reached over to turn off the camera which caused Kylo to pout, but thankfully he was wearing his helmet so no one saw it.


	9. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can't sleep so he makes another video

Kylo pulled up the camera late one night as he wandered the halls of the Finalizer. He stayed silent for a bit before getting to the bridge and sure enough Hux was there almost looking like he was falling asleep. Deciding to speak quietly to not gain the General's attention.  
"Hey mom, guess I'm not the only one who doesn't sleep. I wonder why he's awake..."   
"You could just ask"  
Kylo visibly jumped as he looked back up to where Hux was now moving to get up.  
"How did you know I was here?"  
"I could feel you creeping, you do it too often"   
Kylo shifted slightly, holding the camera firmly in his hands before looking down slightly to hide the fact that he was about to yawn but that was interrupted when he heard the sounds of footsteps heading his way and he quickly looked up.  
"Nightmares?"   
Kylo nodded his head a little before Hux was reaching out to take the camera before he was moving to grab Kylo's hand and lead him off back to his room.  
"Come on, let's get you back to sleep"  
"He takes good care of me mom, no need to worry"  
Hux glanced over because he heard the sad undertone but said nothing as they got to the room and Kylo reached over to turn off the camera so they could go to sleep.


	10. He Works Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's pretty sure Hux works too much

Kylo carefully pulled out the camera, he was sitting in the corner of the room while Hux was working, the General had yet to actually realize he was there. Kylo certainly wanted it that way because it was time he caught Hux in his natural habitat as he liked to refer to it as.   
"This is him working, he doesn't know I'm here" He whispered the words, hoping to be quiet enough that Hux wouldn't hear and for the time being he didn't seem to.   
"I guess this is what he does when no one's around. He works, constantly" the whispered words held a hint of disappointment, having hoped there would be more than just him sitting there working.   
A moment later though Hux moved to get out of his seat to stretch a little, he stepped around the room, keeping his back to Kylo the whole time before he walked back to his desk and leaned over it. Kylo tilted his head a little at this before moving the camera so he could be seen.   
"Oh, mom, I gotta go." He said this a bit louder because it was obvious to him now that Hux had known he was there, how long he knew wasn't something he was going to care much about since it seemed the General had a sixth sense for him.   
Kylo quickly turned the camera off and left it there in the corner as he darted over to Hux who was turning to look at him with this grin on his face.


	11. In The Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kylo's fight with Rey Hux makes a video so his mom knows what happened

Hux was sitting next to the bed Kylo was laying in, the battle against Rey had done a number on him. He didn't notice Phasma until she was dropping the camera in his lap, which made him look up at her quickly.   
"She might want to know"   
That was all the Captain said before she was leaving and Hux let out a small sigh before he was shifting slightly to turn the camera on figuring she was right and Kylo's mom should know what happened.   
"Uh so, you should probably know... Kylo, he got into a bad fight, he's being well cared for but he got pretty hurt, I suppose I'll or he'll let you know when he's better"   
Hux's words came out in a way that said he wasn't sure about what to say but knew something had to be said before he was turning off the camera to set it on the small table beside the bed before he was taking Kylo's hand again to sit and wait for him to wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh as a side note, this story probably won't ever actually be completed, I'll probably just leave it open so I can add more adorable chapters as I get more ideas. To those who have asked, no Leia does not receive the videos, Kylo is simply coping with his loneliness.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182869) by [Kyloisadisneyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess)




End file.
